Those Little Things
by wecullenon
Summary: A fresh start and new surroundings where meant to bring the couple closer together but nosy neighbours and demanding jobs only seem to cause something that know-one bargained for.  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Preface

**BPOV**

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

These eight words have been running through my head for the last fourteen months.

Rose's words from so long ago in our old apartment, before I made one of the worst and best decisions of my life.

I glanced out of the window witnessing the massacre still occurring outside.

Words were being screamed and items smashed as I stay frozen to the spot.

Clothing scattered the road and gardens, the old vinyl's where smashed to smithereens on the pavement.

I couldn't take it anymore, watching this unfold and knowing that I had paid a part in it, a huge damn part.

The walls are bare from when he left, nothing but me and a few personal items that I still have from home and my college days.

It's easy to look back and say how those days studying and nights partying where the best of your life. It's true, I did miss it but I thought I had found something much better than that, something special.

You know the type of thing you read about in books or have that one off dream and spend night after night trying to have it again.

I was wrong.

I should of listened to my Mother all those years ago "If anything seems too good to be true then it probably is, especially when it comes to the opposite sex darling".

Another loud crash comes from outside.

She's taken a baseball bat, the one he uses at the old field behind the close in the summer when all the kids are out and is repeatedly smashing the front windscreen of his car.

_The _car.

He looks mad, madder than I have ever seen him.

Worse than that time when his brother threw a party at his house when he was out of town. Worse than when he found out the truth, that I had lied to him.

I can't take it anymore.

I turn away from the bay window and walk to the kitchen, again seeing nothing but bare walls and shelves.

Nothing in this house was mine, it never said _'Bella Swan Lives Here_'.

It was all his, every single thing.

Suddenly the shouts and screams from over the road have stopped, it was _too quiet now._

Slowly I walked back towards the window only to stop dead in my tracks as I see a silhouette through the glass of the front door.

"I know your in there!" she screams and starts hitting the panes of glass with her fists. They violently shake, I wouldn't be surprised if they broke any second.

I slide towards the stairs and awkwardly make my way up them backwards while she continued to shout and bang.

"Don't think you can hide in here forever!" I sat on the top step staring at the door "Your regret the day you messed with me Swan!"

I buried my head in my hands and let the tears fall after trying to hold them in as she continues to shout abuse directed at me.

The bedroom door down the hall creaked open and out popped Rose's head "If I was in any condition I would smash her head through that door" she muttered under her breath.

I looked away and took some deep breaths begging these tears to stop.

Rose waddled over to me and dumped two holdalls containing my clothes, one at each of her sides.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked repeating her words from months ago "Mayb_e_ you should wait and talk to him"

I took another deep cleansing breath and shook my head.

"If he wanted to talk and sort things out he would have been over by now" Rose sighed and bent down picking up the bags once again "It's time to go home"

* * *

A/N

This it the preface for 'Those Little Things' the first full chapter will be up soon

WCO

x


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

This wasn't how I planned to be living my life after graduating college only eight months ago.

I thought I would be working in an elementary school, as a teaching assistant and guiding young minds. However here I am still jobless and packing up all of my belongings.

Rose, my best friend pauses outside of my bedroom door after getting some chips she just grabbed from the kitchen and started munching on them. I had met Rose on my first night in student dorms at Yale, we have been inseparable since that very day and I wouldn't have it any other way. We where on the same floor and we would spend hours simply sitting, talking and generally having a laugh. Oh yea and occasionally study too.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks giving me pleading look.

I know she doesn't want me to move out, not that she needs me to help with the rent but she will miss me. I'm going to miss her to death but it's too late to change my mind now, it would crush him.

"Rose" I sigh taping up the last box of my belongings "we've been through this"

She sighs and gives me a sad smile "I know I was just making sure and hoping you had opened your eyes" she muttered the last part under her breath so I was assuming I wasn't meant to hear that part.

I knew that she is just looking out for me. That and she is not the biggest fan of Mike's either.

I met Mike in my last year at Yale, he asked me out for a date and we have been together ever comfortable together, not that can't breath without being together kind of love you read about but I love him none the less.

So when after coming home for Christmas Mike asked me to move into his new house with him I agreed. I knew that he would provide for me and do anything to make me happy. I wasn't having any luck finding teaching assistant jobs and there was only so long that I could live of my savings for before I would have to consider either getting any job I could or going back home, to Fork's.

I think deep down I knew that I would never love Mike as much as he loves me but I was willing to work for our relationship, I had too.

"I know" I reply before standing up and dusting my hands off on my jeans "but Mike's going to be here soon so let's just have some of that wine left over from last night"

She finally cracks a huge smile and nods in agreement "There's my Bella" she all but shouted and dragged me to the kitchen.

* * *

Mike had been put in charge of the three _'Newton Sporting Good Stores_' in the New Haven area. His Great-Grandfather had opened the first store over fifty years ago in his small home town and now the company has over 300 stores throughout the country.

Mike is smart, he studied Business Management at Yale and has some really great ideas for the company. I just hope he can live up to the expectations that he has given himself.

Sometimes he gets so carried away with what he has set in his mind on that he forgets the smaller bits he needs to get where he wants.

As soon as he found out about his new job he started house hunting in the most exclusive and ridiculously expensive areas around here. It only took him three months to find his dream house, I hadn't seen so much as a picture of the place. I knew it was going to be ostentatious, with rooms that we would have no use for but it's what Mike wanted and it was his family's money he was spending so I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

"Is that everything Bella?" Mike called from the u-haul truck. I didn't have many possession's in all honesty just me my books, clothes and a few trinkets from home. So my seven boxes easily fit in with all of his.

The apartment me and Rose had moved into in our second year, and the one I was currently moving out of had been fully furnished so I didn't have anything else to take.

"Yea that's everything" I shouted back as I blew a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. It was only mid March but we seemed to be going through a mini heat wave.

"You know I was thinking how about we just drop this stuff off at the house and go over to the bar & grill for some food and unpack tomorrow?"

"I don't know Mike what about the furniture?" I asked as he jumped out of the removal van almost falling over but he managed to stabilize himself before colliding with the ground.

"Already delivered and put into place" he must of seen the look of confusion on my face because he quickly explained "I managed to get everything delivered a couple of days ago and my Mum sorted everything out so nothing to worry about" he said in what I was assuming was meant to be a positive way. All the while my mind was running a hundred thousand miles an hour due to the mention of Mike's Mother.

Mrs Corin Newton was not my biggest fan, neither was I one of hers. She obviously thought that her son could do better than small town hick Bella Swan and she didn't hide that fact when she got me on her own.

Rose and I shared a tearful good bye which was slightly ridiculous seen as I was meeting with her next weekend. That and she was going to be crazy busy at work this week so I knew we wouldn't of seen much of each other even if I had of still been living there.

As we drove towards our new home the houses started to thin out and become much grander and elegant.

You wouldn't find any houses like these in Forks that was for sure.

Soon enough we pulled into Hudson Avenue, my new home.

I couldn't lie I was nervous about living with Mike, he was a boy after all and the only other male I had ever lived with was my father, Charlie. I also knew that this would be one of the toughest parts of our relationship, it was like a trial marriage and a huge insight into what our future could be like together.

The street seemed pretty much deserted as we finally came to a stop, although considering that it was 3pm on a Friday afternoon so logically most people would be at either work or school.

I couldn't help but notice that all of the houses looked pretty much exactly the same from the outside, the only thing making them look any different was the garden ornaments and cars parked in the driveways.

The house was stunning inside and out, I couldn't deny that.

I left Mike to unload the truck while I explored our new home.

Everything was cream and white, it almost had that clinical look to it of a private hospital. All of the furniture had a entirely too modern feel to them than I would of personally chosen but it looked good so I couldn't complain.

In the days that followed we soon meet our neighbours.

Next door at number nine we had Dr and Mrs Cullen, a couple in there late thirties. Esme was one the nicest women I had ever met and I could defiantly see us becoming close friends while living here.

On the other side of us at number eleven lived Alice and Jasper Brandon a young newly married couple. Esme had warned me to stay away from them pretty much as soon as I had met her. Apparently they where a little odd and people in this neighbourhood didn't like them. It was almost like if we where seen with them we could be ostracized along with them. However they seemed nice enough so I was reserving judgment on that one, for now.

Next door to them lived Carmen and Eleazar Peterson who spent their time looking after older foster kids.

We where also introduced to Bree Tanner a flamboyant artist who lived across the street at number fourteen.

Then there was Jessica Stanley, I wasn't sure what she did in all honesty apart from flirt with Mike and glare at me. Esme had explained that Jessica came from new money, apparently her parents had won some lottery and would do anything for their little '_princess_' that she asked of them.

In fact the only house on the street that we had not met was from the house opposite us.

It was obvious that someone lived there but since we had moved in I had not seen a single person anywhere near the place. I had tried to ask Esme but before she could say a word Mike had come out shouting that my Dad was on the phone, I hadn't had the chance to speak to her since.

We unpacked everything over the weekend and spent Monday afternoon shopping for things we needed, mostly bits for the kitchen like cutlery and gadgets.

Mike had to go back to work tomorrow so we tried to get most things now seen as my car was still in the shop after breaking down last week and he would be taking his for work.

As we pulled into the drive I couldn't help but notice the lights where on across the street.

"Looks like we might meet the allusive Edward Cullen" Mike muttered under his breath as he popped the trunk.

"Huh?" I asked half listening.

"Our neighbour across the street, Edward Cullen. Apparently he spends a lot of time out of town according to Jessica. He's their youngest son, Esme and Carlisle's that is " he said and then instantly dismissed the information he had just provided and began unpacking our purchases. I didn't know when Jessica had told Mike about him, but I let it go over my head as I grabbed a couple of bags I turned and gave one last glance at the house across the street, and our neighbour who now had a name.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N

Next we get to meet Mr cullen :)

WCE

xox


End file.
